Subtle intricacies of M.C.
TBA Why M.C. does boxing and mixed martial arts? What motivated M.C. to become a member of the secret youth exploration program and fight against law enforcement & gang tyrannies? Why did M.C. personally suggested for MaKayla to let Cheyenne and Jaden live with her after the incident with Butch the Butcher? Firstly, Cheyenne and Jaden were having issues with/being abused by their respective family members. Cheyenne is picked on by her older cousin Rashein and Jaden is picked on by her twin sister Temera. Secondly, Cheyenne was often treated like a prisoner at home by her parents because of their daughter's total color blindness and seemingly sexual attraction to those of her gender. To make matters worse, when she came out of the closet to them, to her surprise and dismay, Cheyenne realized that her parents are not only Christian-religious based but are also truly homophobic. Declaring that they have failed themselves miserably as parents for allowing their only child to have so much freedom, they took away everything they had brought for her, packed all their belongings, and moved away from New York for good. They attempted to have Cheyenne guarded at all times and homeschooled 8 hours a day, including on weekends. But Cheyenne could no longer take the pressure of being forced into being somebody who she does not want to be. So she tearfully begged for McCrillis to help her escape and run away to live with MaKayla and Jaden. Thirdly, Cheyenne and Jaden are physically stronger than MaKayla, who is not really much of a fighter and more of a lover. M.C. and MaKayla both know how crazy Cheyenne and Jaden, especially Cheyenne, can be when provoked. Cheyenne and Jaden are both street fighters because of Rashein and Temera. Much of Cheyenne and Jaden’s personality and behavior traits, as well as physical development, come from them anyway. In short, M.C. needed someone to take care of MaKayla while he is away at his full-time job on top of school. Fourthly, MaKayla is a better role model for Cheyenne and Jaden than Rashein and Temera for obvious reasons. MaKayla is the most heart and sensitive of the three, she always cries whenever they weren’t getting along, whenever they weren’t safe, etc. MaKayla always reminds them through her tears that they are a team. Fifthly, to relieve MaKayla’s inner emotional pain and loneliness. Before when she used to live with her foster family, MaKayla was severely picked on by her foster siblings and her foster parents just did not care. At the same time, her father Mike, who is also M.C.’s father, did not want her to live with him and his newfound family. In other words, he abandoned her. Her mom was executed during the September 11th attacks when MaKayla was 2 and M.C. was 4. MaKayla grew up without a mom or sibling. After Ms. Charles removed her from her foster home and placed her in protective child custody, MaKayla always went home with no parents or siblings there, which is why M.C. always hanged around with her every after school until he graduated P.S. 189 and got his full-time job, by that point, Cheyenne and Jaden moved in with her. MaKayla always wanted to have siblings and she never liked being an only child anyway. That’s also why, before Cheyenne and Jaden moved in with her, MaKayla often hanged around with them at school and on field trips. She couldn’t after school because of Rashein and Temera. In general, MaKayla has always been best friends with Cheyenne and Jaden, well before they moved in with her and she and M.C. have known them for over 7 years now. The three girls have also been in the same classes together since P.S. 189. Lastly, Why did the G.A.L. Squad decided to go to Transit Tech High School instead of splitting up to go to separate high schools individually? So that MaKayla can continue to be closer to her brother and for the three girls to continue to always be together as best friends since they have a lasting sisterly affection for one another. Why did the G.A.L. Squad decided to transfer to Ms. Seedan's class for math? Do you think M.C. has developed as a person/character over the course of the story? What is the difference in M.C.'s personality in the beginning of the story and in the ending of the story? How has M.C.'s friendship with Jay Jay strained?